


Operation: Daycare

by TrashMachine



Category: Transformers Generation One, or something like that - Fandom
Genre: idk what im doing, listen pal, this is a wild time and also unedited, whatup its 3:30am and i never double check anything i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: Spike was kidnapped. What a surprise. The real shock here is that he's still alive. Now what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me my sins

The autobot’s human had been captured in the latest skirmish. Rumble had caught him during the escape, using him as a hostage to ensure that the energon cubes were secured. While a very clever moment for the not usually too bright cassette, it did leave them with the problem of having a human in their base.

Originally, most Decepticons had planned on just crushing the little thing. But Hook had brought up an interesting point that the Autobots wouldn’t dare attack their base, or even potentially fight back with the threat of a human life hanging over their heads. Megatron had agreed, and with Starscream’s confirmation had permitted the human to live.

Thus came Soundwave’s current predicament of having to care for it.

Being one of the most trusted (and most sane) of the Decepticons, Soundwave was the one who was decided (ordered) to care for the human, Spike. He was about the same size as his cassettes, so he knew about the right amount of pressure when holding the organic, so that wasn’t the issue. The issue, came from the apparent constant care humans needed.

First, it turned out that humans needed to be warm. He hadn’t been told, but the way the human clung to his clothes, curled up desperately on his desk, shivering. Well, it was obvious. So Ravage had gotten him a blanket.

It was a very warm thing, according to the cassette. ‘Flannel blanket’, he had called it. It was a chocolatey brown range of colours in square shapes. Soundwave thought it was quite pleasant. Spike evidently thought so too, having wrapped himself tightly in it. But that wasn’t the end of issues.

Then, there was the food and water issue. Soundwave knew this one from the start, but needed to quickly look up details. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw had gathered food for the human this time. But the human had been picky about what he wanted. A stubborn glare had gotten him to eat all of it, though not without complaints.

Frenzy had offhandedly remarked that he was like a little sparkling. To which he got an apple core directly to the visor for. But after being threatened with being beaten half to death he had shut up and gone back to his blanket haven.

It was later during the night that problems really appeared, however.

Bathrooms were not a problem. They had arranged for this immediately. What they didn’t expect was the _crying_. 

Spike, as it turned out, was quite sensitive. And being away from home unexpectedly with no bed and nothing to do and no one to talk to really started to get to him. So when he had started sniffling, Soundwave wasn’t quite sure what to do.

For starters, Spike was about the human age of adulthood. Secondly, Soundwave was only his current guardian in the terms of an unplanned kidnapping. Both of these indicated that no action should be taken.

However. it was both irritating, and unwanted. So something had to be done. Were he a cassette the answer would be simple. But as he was a human… it made things a little more difficult.

_“Human: is alright?”_

Spike flinched, but nodded. But Soundwave pressed on. _“Soundwave: detected an issue. Human should reveal problem to produce a solution.”_

“There is no solution,” the human spoke pitifully, fingers clinging to the fabric of the blanket. “I want to go home. I want to see my dad, talk to Carly. I want to go driving with… my friends.”

Soundwave tilted his head. _“Decepticons: aware of human’s relationship with Autobot Bumblebee.”_

He could have laughed at the humans flustered reaction, bundling himself in the blanket with embarrassed determination. But even so, that did bring a new light. Perhaps proximity to a Cybertronian brought the human comfort? But asking a car former to house the human to prevent him crying was asking for damage. Breakdown would probably also start crying.

_“Human: is unable to leave, but is not forbidden from comfort.”_

“So what, you’ll capture my friends and bring them here too?” He seemed angry, defensive. Given their size difference his loyalty was to be admired. “I won’t let you do that.”

_“That is not our plans,”_ Soundwave began, but realised it futile to try and convince otherwise. So instead decided another approach. _“Human requires comfort. Soundwave, wishes to try. May I?”_

He waved his hand dismissively. With that general consent, Soundwave continued. Gently, he lifted the human into his hands, cupping him gently. With the delicacy of one holding glass, he placed the human inside his cassette holder, leaving it open slightly for better ventalation- preventing overheating and suffocation.

It felt. Odd. Having something ever so slightly unfitting inside, able to wriggle around a bit. But it was alright. According to the pile of fabric on his desk, Spike had apparently taken his shoes off, quietly, along with perhaps a few layers of clothes. Reasonable. And a quite appreciated fact, as getting dirt inside the holder was not entirely appreciated. 

Eventually, the sniffling stopped, and a quick scan revealed a slowed heartbeat and even breathing. Asleep. Perfect.

Soundwave continued with his work, gradually getting used to the feeling of a human inside him rather than a cassette.

—

“Soundwave,” the deck former looked up at Deadend’s voice. “Where’s the human?”

He waved his hand to the desk, and Deadend walked over there while Soundwave continued his work. There were a few minutes, until he spoke again.

“Uhh… Soundwave? He’s not there.”

Soundwave paused. Then looked. The clothes were still there, but indeed the human was gone. He panicked for a moment, before remembering. He held up a finger, then gently knocked on his chest window.

_“Spike, eject.”_

“Spike, will not.”

The tape deck huffed, and tapped a little louder. _“Spike_ ** _will_** _or Spike will not receive the requested burgers for dinner.”_

“How is that fair?!” He stuck his head out of the gap permitted, looking surprisingly relaxed. “You promised.”

_“Human leader Hitler promised to not invade neighbouring countries.”_

The human pouted, retreating back into the deck. “Since when was that relevant to my dinner?”

Deadend cleared his vocaliser, interrupting them. “Well, Lord Megatron requires the humans presence. He thinks he may have valuable information. So uh. Can I have him, please?”

Despite Spike’s determination to not be taken again, Soundwave removed him. Though allowing him to get dressed and keep the blanket with him as Deadend took him away.

As they left, he allowed himself a small chuckle. Frenzy had been correct in his assessment of Spike being alike to a sparkling.


End file.
